Diving into Darkness
by Embyr Black
Summary: The tension between Voldemort and the Potter's goes farther back than most know about. So what is the real reason he is after the Potters. the answer lies before there was Voldemort when Voldemort wasnt real and Tom Riddle was


*~*1944*~*  
  
The village of Hogsmeade looked like a picture perfect that Christmas Eve.  
The homey villiage was covered in a foot and half feet of snow glistening  
in under the midafternoon sun. You could find couples walking hand in hand  
visiting different shops picking up last minute gifts or just enjoying the  
company of their girl/boyfriend.  
Wrapped tightly in a black cloak and matching attire a young wizard  
observed the happy couples with a frown. One couple caught his eyes the  
most. There was a beautiful redhead walking hand in hand with that annoying  
Potter. Of course Potter had to take everything away from him. His dignity,  
showing him up in classes (not that he wasn't smart enough but Potter  
always got one more answer than him right) and on the Quidditch Pitch.  
Always trying to curse and hex him in the hallways. But he had gone to far  
this time, he took the one girl he loved away from him. And she fell for  
him hook line and sinker.  
He had to look away, the snow was starting to sting his eyes, then he  
realized with horror that he was crying. This angered him more, wizards of  
his bloodline should *not* be crying over someone of her bloodline. It just  
wasn't allowed and that's all there is to it. He looked back over at the  
couple, they stopped walking and were just staring loveingly into each  
other's eyes. It almost made him sick. To add to the sicking sight, it  
started to snow softly. Flakes catching their end in her silky red hair.  
How he wished he could be those snowflakes. They were so close to her and  
she didn't even care. Ahhh! She's turning my mind into mush. It should be  
illegal for any women to do this to men.  
That's when *she* decided to run up me squealing with delight. Somehow I  
don't think this is going to do any good to my already down in the dumps  
mental state of mind. This was driving me nuts, my blood was better than  
hers, why is she effecting me like so. I shouldn't care about her at all.  
  
"Tom, oh Tom guess what? I got great news."  
  
Ok time to put on my 'happy' mask. "What is it Rose? Must be great if you  
are this exicited."  
  
"Oh Tom it is. I'm engaged. Daniel proposed to me. I'm going to be Mrs  
Potter."  
  
His heart shattered and it took all he had not to kill Potter than and  
there and not to let his mask slip off. "Congradulations Miss Wright. I  
wish you bothmany years of happiness." More like pain he thought to  
himself. "So when's the big day?" he needed to leave before it happened,  
his patience was growing thin.  
  
"A month after graduation. Can you come Tom, please? It would mean so much  
to me if you did." She begged.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Miss Wright but I am leaving a few days after we graduate.  
I'm traveling abroad." Good, she deserves that look of pain after what  
she's done to me.  
  
"Oh. Can I owl you?"  
  
"Yes, if you want. I must go now, I have something to do. See you later  
Miss Wright or should I say Mrs. Potter" he said it a bit harshly, too  
harshly, he didn't want to hurt her that much, did he?She had very lovely  
dark brown eyes, like dark chocolate.  
  
"Please Tom don't do this. We both know it would have never worked out for  
us. You'll find someone I know it. And you will have little Tom Riddles  
running all over the place." She whispered, she was about to cry. Why did  
he have to do this to her.  
  
"I wanted you to be the mother of the little Tom Riddles." He looked at her  
with a broken heart.  
  
She was crying now. "Tom, stop it, you don't know what you are doing!" she  
turned around and ran for the comfort of Daniels arm's and he stalked off.  
  
*~*1960*~*  
  
"Rose, we have a beautiful healthy baby boy." Said Daniel as he handed  
their son to her open arms.  
She cradled her baby and vaguely thought of Tom. She wished he didn't have  
to act the way he did. Then she spoke.  
"Your name little one shall be James Thomas Potter. Does that sound ok  
Daniel dear?"  
  
"Lovely honey." She failed to notice the slight twinge of sadness as she  
mentioned his middle name. 'Well' he thought 'he might have the middle name  
but it's my last name on the papers.'  
  
*~*1977*~*  
  
"Why hello dear Rose, my how things have changed." He laughed a evil cold  
laugh.  
  
Rose looked at her husbands murderer with terror and disgust. "Who are you  
and what do you want?" she cried.  
  
"What I've always wanted.........you!"  
  
Horror soon replaced the look of shock as she realized who it was. It made  
her cry even more. "Tom?! Why?"  
  
"Because you choose him over me, but you still have a chance to save  
yourself. You don't have to die. All you have to do is give me your son."  
He smirked widely as if enjoying this, truth was he did enjoy this,  
greatly.  
  
Her look was now that of pure anger. "You will never get my son. I will die  
before I give him to the hands of you BASTARD!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. You know you could have been my Queen, ruling by  
my side. But you have made your choice now." He turned around after  
muttering the killing curse.  
  
*~*1992*~*  
  
"Tom? Wh..what happened? Why am I covered in blood?" a very frightened 11  
yr old redhead with very fimilar chocolate brown eyes asked as she looked  
at him w/ fright.  
  
"Rose?" he whispered barelyt audiable. He was just a memory with a memory  
of a beautiful red head.  
  
She looked at him confused and scared to death.  
"Tom who is Rose? Tom what's happening, I'm scared Tom."  
  
*~*1995*~*  
  
He watched in the shadow as his idiotic group of followers were having  
trouble killing a bunch of 14 and 15 yr olds. But when you're a shadow you  
can't be too picky. One student caught his attention the most, she looked  
very fimilar too him. His mind went back to his 6th year Christmas. He was  
standing by the frozen lake kissing the love of his life passionately. They  
broke apart only to breathe and to whisper to each other. They looked into  
each other's eyes.  
"I love you Tom Riddle." She whispered to him  
"And I love you Rose, always and forever."  
  
So what do you think? I was trying to write a happy sappy fluff piece when  
I started but as you can see I don't think that was the end result. Hope  
you enjoyed it,. Don't forget to R/R  
P.S. I don't own ne thing but Rose Wright and Daniel Potter. Did you ctach  
my lil couple hints in there? Just think about the names of the married  
couple and the names of the ppl who play Harry and Ginny? Hey this could  
also be another reason why he wanted to kill James and Harry but not lily,  
she reminded him on his beloved Rose. Just an idea though.  
  
Embyr Black 


End file.
